


Balancing Act

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda deals with a Winchester, Oz breaks a door. Also his mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. Also this one feels a bit like it's missing something, feedback extra welcome.

Oz could see Glynda’s teeth start to grate at the situation. Winchester had been increasingly annoying recently, after the unfortunate and totally coincidental spontaneous disintegration of his hammer. Apparently total lack of proof was not enough to dissuade Winchester of the opinion that Oz was behind the incident. So the current situation formed from mainly the fools impotent rage.

Oz was standing next to Glynda, holding his tea in its ever-present position, leaning slightly on his cane next to him. Glynda was about two seconds from putting Winchester through a multitude of different surfaces, notably walls, the ceiling, and possibly the floor.

Winchester and his lackeys were standing in front of them, the lackeys were attempting to look menacing (difficult with their faces comically red, and the fact that they were about a head shorter than Glynda, which left them almost 2 heads shorter than Oz). Winchester himself was leaning ever closer to Oz's face and shouting all the while. Causing Oz to lean back slightly to avoid the deluge of spittle.

“If I could interject?” Oz said lightly, when Winchester paused for breath. “Perhaps the reason I have not been, as you so succinctly put it, ‘fucking expelled’ for my alleged crime is because there in no evidence that I destroyed your weapon”. Maybe it was the calm tone he employed, maybe it was something else, but Oz found himself through the door behind him and crashing into a classroom full of first years, tea flying everywhere as he smashed through the door and landed on a table consisting of a rather hyper green-haired young man and another with a quite spectacular mustache.

“Oww” he groaned, sitting up, relocating his glasses; and accepting his cane back from the hyper one. “Much obliged”, he said, standing up and walking back through the door. Only to find Winchester in Glynda’s face, before the moron went flying straight up, directly through the ceiling, and then came back down even faster, going through the floor and ending up sprawled unconscious in a pile of debris and cracked tiles on the floor below.

Glynda then somehow managed to raise an eyebrow in a menacing way, and the goons departed rather sharpish. Sighing, Oz went back to his dorm to change his soaked clothes, Glynda following in his wake.

Once ensconced in the safety of their dorm (and he's changed his shirt) Oz feels Glynda wrap her arms around his torso.  
“Are you ok?” She whispers in his ear. Oz leans back into her comforting embrace.  
“Yes, I'm fine, my aura took care of everything” he mumbles, eyes half-lidded. “Although it did break my nose”, he adds, cracking an eyelid open again briefly.

“Not the pretty face” she mumbles sarcastically into the nape of his neck.  
“Thanks Glyn. I love you too” he grouches, the tone of the words completely offset by the love in his voice. He feels her lips turn to a smirk against the back of his neck before she pulls away and turns him around, pecking him on the lips briefly before pushing him down onto her bed and laying down next to him, burrowing into his side.

Oz chuckles and pulls the strewn blankets over them, then wraps his arms around her midriff. On balance, he reflects, life is pretty good right now.


End file.
